


Like Petals

by Canadiantardis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castle of Lions (Voltron) Was Not Destroyed, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Dates, Fluff, Minor Violence, One Shot, This is like if seasons 4-8 did not exist, there is really little to no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Lance asked Pidge out in a bizarre way.
Relationships: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Conservatory Events





	Like Petals

**Author's Note:**

> So the Plance discord server (the conservatory) held a mini event that's like a reverse bang. Artists drew something and then writers wrote about the one they got, and I had Hawkling's [ very cute pic](https://ashkazora.tumblr.com/post/612612444635971584/the-best-worst-place-to-ask-someone-out-for-the) (and artemisarya coloured it!) to write for. Enjoy~
> 
> Edit: I added the link to the finished artwork! Check it out!

Pidge looked at her choices on her bed, biting her lip hard as nerves took over. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, and couldn’t believe still how it came to be. She had agreed in the heat of the moment, but now that she had time to think properly, every doubt popped into her head. _What if this was only as friends? What if he doesn’t_ actually _like me like that? Was it a dare? Why would he ask me like that?_

“Pidge, you look like you’re about to implode.” Allura’s voice jolted her back to the present, sitting between the two current choices Pidge had in mind, looking at her friend with a soft expression. “It’ll be fine, stop worrying.”

“But what if I’m overthinking this? Or under thinking? Is under thinking a thing?” The torrent of words couldn’t come out of her fast enough. “Can that happen? What if I’m going to make a fool out of myself in front of him? What if he doesn’t even like me like I like him?”

“Pidge, Pidge, you need to _breathe.”_ Allura stood up and walked around the bed to grab her friend’s hands between her own. “Lance is a lot of things, but he’s not ungenuine. I don’t think he would have asked you out, alone, if he wanted to just be friends. He genuinely cares about you.”

“But…” Her thoughts and fears moved too fast for her mouth to formulate words that made sense. She looked up at the alien princess, someone she had thought was the only romantic interest Lance would ever go for, and yet…

“Come on, he said he would be coming by to get you in half a varga. We need to get you dressed and ready.” Allura smiled kindly and the tension in Pidge’s shoulders ebbed. “I think I know which one he’d like to see you in, too.”

The Altean released Pidge’s hands and moved back around the bed to sit on it again, picking up one of the options and looking at it critically.

Outside of casual-wear, all the clothes Pidge and the other humans had were from planets they’ve saved over the past couple years in space - or in Pidge’s case, some hand-me-downs from Allura that she had kept in the Castle of Lions - as a small token of thanks. Allura was currently holding up a thin-looking dress that looked about as strong as flower petals, before she lifted it up to Pidge, cocking her head to the side.

“Yes, this will work beautifully.” She jiggled the dress at Pidge before the Green Paladin finally took it and held it close. “Hurry and change into that and then we’ll see if something can be done about that mess of hair you have.”

Pidge rolled her eyes with a laugh as Allura turned around to give her privacy. The dress her friend chose came from the planet they very recently saved from the Galra, a rainforest-like planet called Tae’Dall by the inhabitants, who called themselves the Bedoca. After saving one of the larger cities of the planet from Galra control, the Bedoca have been preparing for a three-day-long celebration in Voltron’s honour.

She had to wonder if Lance had known they would feel obligated to stay for the celebration, at least for the first day, when he asked her out in the middle of battle.

* * *

They had separated into smaller groups, and Pidge followed after Lance to keep him safe as he found the best vantage point in the city without getting ambushed by Galra. Normally this would be something Hunk or Allura would do, but they were needed elsewhere, but she didn’t mind too much.

Team Voltron was close to completely chasing out the Galra from occupying Tae’Dall, and needed to get the leader to flee before the planet was free. After responding to the distress call that the rebellion had picked up a few days ago, the team had gone about getting rid of their enemy one city at a time over a really, really long day - Pidge felt it more than saw how the planet had a longer day-night cycle compared to what they were used to - until they were finally there, whittling the Galra down to the last few who have yet to leave the planet alone.

Lance had his bayard at the ready, the bulky blaster slimmer and more Earth-gun-like. If Pidge had to guess, he probably chose the form for in-case close quarters combat before they got to a good vantage point.

“Think this will be good, Pidge?” Lance asked, nodding to one of the taller buildings in the area.

“Maybe, but it’d take us a while to get back down unless we risk jumping.” She commented, pulling up her holo-screen from her gauntlet to check for anyone that could be inside the building. Most of the populace of the city had managed to evacuate, or were in hiding until things settled, so she wanted to ensure they weren’t about to reveal the location of some Bedoca who had not left the area, or to have the two of them walk into a possible ambush by the Galra. “It looks clear, we can try.”

“Great! C’mon.” Lance took off at a jog into the building, his bayard-gun held loosely in his grip. “We should probably hurry, and use our boosters to help us get to the top faster.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

The two took a couple minutes to get to the top, panting slightly from the cardio, but the view was very nice. They could easily see the majority of the area, without being seen themselves thanks to the angle of the roof.

“Oh, nice!” Lance laughed breathlessly, taking off his helmet as he wandered over to the lip of the roof to scan around. “This is perfect. Pidge, tell the others we’re in position and ready to provide backup.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Pidge rolled her eyes, leaning against the doorway that had the stairs.

“Because you’re the one not busy right now.” The cheeky grin from Lance gave her made her face flame up, but he didn’t notice as he turned to face their vantage. “Also, my helmet is off, duh.”

“You are impossible.” She rolled her eyes again, but relayed back to the others and settled in for the next couple hours.

They were mainly quiet, and it was a rather comfortable silence. Lance had to focus, but there were times he would glance over at her like he wanted to say something. He never spoke, however, like he was second-guessing himself about whatever he wanted to talk about.

Pidge pulled off her helmet and put it down next to Lance’s before she began to pace. Without any wires or something to really focus on herself, she felt restless. Along the roof, the only sounds they heard were her footsteps _tip tip tipping_ and the wind around them.

“Everything look alright?” She asked after several more minutes passed.

“They’re making their way to where the Galra’s Captain is. There’s a couple pockets of robot soldiers still pushing areas, but…” Lance trailed off as he sniped a couple times, his bayard the long rifle form for easier aiming - at least that’s what Lance always said when Pidge or any of the others asked about the different forms and how they helped him - and leaning against the lip of the roof. “Doesn’t look too bad right now.”

“Good.” Pidge nodded as she walked over next to him, looking over the edge. She couldn’t see anything distinct at this distance without her helmet or Lance’s scope, which she found to be really impressive. “How long do you think this’ll take, before they’re finally gone?”

“Oh, I’d say no more than two hours? The others are getting there very fast, they’ll finish it up in the hour.” He glanced over at her again. “I’ve been wondering, once things are done here…”

“Hm? What is -” Pidge looked back at him when she saw something behind him flash in the sunlight and without thinking, she snapped her arms up and forward, her bayard springing forward in its hookshot form and narrowly missing Lance’s head as it hit a Galra soldier. “Look out!”

Lance flinched away and fell on his back, snapping his own hand and bayard over to where Pidge attacked, the form flashing back into the pistol. Together they brought the first soldier down but saw several more coming up from the next building and the stairs.

“Get the ones on the next building, I’ll take care of the ones that came up our stairs.” Pidge ordered as she swung around, her shield coming up the moment she saw their blasters focus on the two of them.

“Aye-aye, Pidgeon.” The nickname should not have made her feel flames on her cheeks but it did, but she tried hard not to focus on that. She heard him shuffling back up, and then firing behind her at the soldiers.

Shaking her head, Pidge worked quickly to dispatch the soldiers that came pouring out of the door. She ran forward, too close for them to use their blasters properly, and cut off the wiring that connected their heads to their robotic bodies, dodging out of the way as her opponents whirled to knock her away.

“Hey, Pidge!” She turned momentarily to see Lance leisurely shooting at the soldiers on the next building roof, keeping himself much like a fencer to make himself thinner and a smaller target. “What do you think about a date?”

“What?” She snapped, half-processing the words out of his mouth while also hacking at the soldiers.

“Want to go out sometime?” Lance asked, dodging out the way of blaster fire by ducking under and shooting one off the other roof. “I was thinking maybe tomorrow or the next day?”

“What.” Pidge had yet to fully process the words, but she was getting there and they were causing her to wonder if she had been struck in the head. _Surely he wouldn’t be doing this now? With her? What was happening?_

“How does tomorrow night sound?” He continued with a wry smile and, yeah, apparently this really was happening.

“You’re… You’re _seriously_ asking me out _here?!”_ She cried, using her shield to shove a Galra soldier back into another to give her breathing room.

“That isn’t a no~!” Lance sang, breaking off with a laugh as Pidge grumbled incoherently.

* * *

Pidge jumped at the sound of her door being knocked on, looking to Allura for help. The Altean princess simply smiled and gestured to the door, still sitting on the bed across from her.

With one last look down at herself, Pidge got up and headed for the door. The Bedoca had an interesting blend of synthetic and natural cloth. The strapless dress she wore felt about as thin as flower petals, and yet flowed around her like silk, but so much softer. It was a soft, pastel green colour that reached just above the knee with a darker green belt around her waist, tied into a lazy knot to her left hip. She still wore her own chunky shoes - the one thing they couldn’t find in her size on other planets that had shoes - which she was fine with. Allura gave her a pair of her cool floating earrings to borrow for the date, which she found very cool because they held none of the weight they felt they should have on her ears. The weight of most Earth earrings had been one of the many reasons Pidge had never wanted to get her ears pierced.

The two girls had also managed to flatten the wild mess of Pidge’s hair, but struggled as to what they wanted to do outside of that. Allura wanted to braid parts of her hair back, but Pidge didn’t want to go through any of the trouble of upkeeping her hair. They ended with a compromise of a headband the same colour as her belt to keep most of her hair outside her bangs out of her face.

As she approached the door, it opened automatically, and standing outside the door, fidgeting from foot to foot, was Lance. He wore a button-up that looked so pale blue it was almost white. He had the sleeves rolled up to just before his elbows, and he wore his usual pair of jeans, sticking his hands in the pockets as he had waited after knocking. His cheeks darkened as he took in Pidge’s appearance and smiled so wide it looked like it hurt.

“Hey.” He breathed, like speaking any louder would break something.

“Hi.” Pidge waved in return, her face felt like it was on fire.

The two were silent after that, looking at each other and blushing deeper and deeper until Pidge heard something shift from her bed.

“You two have fun. We’ve all earned a few vargas to enjoy ourselves.” Allura stated, putting her hands on Pidge’s shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “Now, if something _does_ happen and we need you, those earrings will beep and flash.” She poked at the floating jewelry just barely hidden by Pidge’s bangs. “Just to be safe.”

“Ah, thank you, Allura.” She said to her friend, tearing her eyes away from Lance to give her a thankful smile. Gathering the rest of her courage, Pidge turned back to Lance and smiled as genuinely as she could, her cheeks warm and red. “Where are you taking me?”

Lance seemed to jolt into action, and he moved out of the way to let Pidge out of her room, offering his arm to her like they were in the Victorian era. “Right. I thought we could check out the festivities and stuff. I checked out the venues by asking some of the locals for good places to visit.”

“Really?” She asked, taking his arm gently, wrapping her arm around to lightly touch his wrist. “What places did they have in mind?”

“Oh, so many! Though I did get told by practically everyone in the area that this _one_ restaurant has the best take-out type food.” He looked thoughtful as they walked through the halls of the Castle of Lions towards the entrance. “Least I think it’ll be take-out. The place got under heavy fire during the initial attacks, so they’re still renovating.”

“Sounds like… fun.” Pidge honestly had no idea if it would be fun. She had never been on a date, and she had no idea what was fun and what was boring. She was curious about the places Lance was told to take her to, however, so she was intrigued to say the least.

As they walked, Lance kept her close, their arms pressed together, and Pidge had to wonder if he was doing so on purpose or on accident.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
